Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
Thrax is the main antagonist of the 2001 live action/animated Warner Bros. film, Osmosis Jones. He is an extremely virulent, contagious, pestilential, and one-of-a-kind virus, whose goal in life is to kill all his targets faster than the previous one, to make sure that history books would remember him as the deadliest virus known to man. He was voiced by Laurence Fishburne who also played Omar. Role in the film In the beginning of the movie, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, a widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, after he eats an egg that had monkey saliva on it and then fell on a muddy floor. He then enters Frank City, a city inside Frank's body where all his body cells are living a life identical to that of humans. Thrax quickly takes control of the many gangs of bacteria present and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. Osmosis Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who acts as an elite police officer, and a cold pill named Drix soon discover that something dangerous is going on, but the objectionable Mayor Phlegmming dismisses their warnings, going as far as refusing to acknowledge Thrax as a serious threat when he can no longer ignore his existence. Jones infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs in a zit, attempting to get in on Thrax's plans, discovering that he is plotting to kill Frank and that he had already killed previously. When he is caught, Drix arrives to assist Ozzy. After a brief battle, the zit explodes, killing most of Thrax's gang and conceivably the virus himself but he turns out to have survived. Later on Thrax and his remaining thugs hide out in the toenail. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, one of his gangsters suggest they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers. Angered, Thrax kills his remaining mobsters in an explosion, quoting "Medical books aren't written about losers!" as he heads off to kill Frank as a one-man army. Jones and Drix are ordered to cease their investigations, but they eventually disobey and manage to track down Thrax. He has sneaked into the hypothalamus and stole a DNA bead, causing Frank's body temperature to skyrocket and seriously threatening his life. Jones and Drix manage to pursue Thrax outside of Frank's body (who has been admitted in a hospital) and Jones engaged him into a fight to get back the DNA bead. When Thrax corners Ozzy atop Shane's false eyelash, the virus threatens to kill her and start a new chain, but the cop replies that only Thrax is going down, obvious that he was too dangerous to be left alive. As Ozzy traps Thrax onto the falling falsie, the cop clings onto Shane's real eyelash, and Thrax falls into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, where he dissolves to death once and for all. Following his demise, Frank is then saved by Ozzy who returned the bread and in extremis, the cells inside him make him adapt into a healthier lifestyle for the ware. Personality Thrax is mysterious, intelligent, manipulative, pernicious, ambitious, violent, lethal, and sadistic. His desire for fame and to be catalogued in the medical books as the most deadly virus known to man accumulates in him attempting to kill as many people as possible, until it became almost a contest to Thrax, trying to kill each individual at a time limit to best each death after the other. On matters of his victims, Thrax is completely remorseless and intensely proud. His accomplishments in these regards have left him extremely arrogant and merciless to the point where he claims a fatal virus such as Ebola was "dandruff compared to him". He exudes a level of confidence that exceeds his own sense of sadism and brutality. He has even shown to make sarcastic jokes while killing his enemies, such as while choking Osmosis Jones with the DNA bead he claims, he "wore it well" and after seemingly killed Jones he asks if he could "feel the heat?". Though very aggressive, ruthless, and cruel, he also has a suave and charismatic side to him, though this only serves to enhance his menace. Known Victims *Unknown number of previous human victims. *Artie (scene only). *Artie's co-worker (scene only). *Scabies. *Scabies's mobsters. *Hypothalamus scientists. *Red Blood Cell Motorist Quotes Trivia *Thrax's name comes from the real life disease "Anthrax", though Thrax cannot be likened to any real-life virus. But, the symptoms resemble an exceptionally violent version of Scarlet Fever. *Thrax is described as La Muerta Roja (Red Death), in reference to the Edgar Allen Poe story, Masque of the Red Death; however the symptoms of the disease in the story bare little resemblance to the symptoms caused by Thrax. *The song that Thrax hums throughout the movie is called "Fever". *Despite the film's failure at the box office, Thrax has been praised by most viewers. *He may be inspired the other Osmosis Jones villain, "Scarlet Fever". Category:Parasite Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors